


It'll all be ok (in the end)

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But I must make you suffer for the readers, F/F, I'm basically reflecting off of these characters, Self-Harm, Set after Endgame, Sorry Pete, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Lives, Tony is a dad, no one dies in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Peter Parker came back.He was dead for 5 years but then he came back.Everything has changed but he stayed the same.How will he cope?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Of what he lost

**Author's Note:**

> So confession...The only Marvle movie I actually watched with Tom Holland in it is Homecoming. I haven't seen the others, so I'm basing this off of the clips I'm finding on Youtube. I know I usually abandon my work, but this time I'm planning to stick around. Updates might be slow because of this thing called life that I live, but they will come. I'll try to update every weekend.

Tony Stark brought everyone back. But he almost died in the process. He almost left his daughter. His wife. His best friend. But he did it in order to bring back what _he _had lost. He lost a son. He lost the lauphter and joy that came with the 16 year old whenever he came to visit Tony in his lab.

But that 16 year old died in his arms. He gazed up pleadingly into Tony's eyes, begging him not to let him go.

And all Tony could do was grip his son, his baby, tighter. Hoping that somehow he can have the strength to hold his son together. Within seconds, he was holding nothing but a small amount of ash. He didn't even have a body to bury. Peter Benjamin Parker was just gone with the wind on an unfamiliar planet.

5 years have come and gone. Pepper gave Tony a new child named Morgan H. Stark. But those wide doe eyes just reminded Tony so much of what he lost. Of what he swore he will bring back.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV

It was a hard fight, but he did it. Mr. Stark was able to save the universe. He not only saved the half that dusted in the blip, but also the half that remained. The half that had to mourn the loss of loved ones, of brothers, of sisters, of parents and their children, of friends, of enemies. Those that have been gone for a full 5 years.

They are back. And you can thank Mr. Stark for that. 

But even though I am back, I don't feel like it. I don't feel like I have my feet tethered to the ground anymore. I don't feel like I can look Mr. Stark in the eyes anymore because the last thing I saw before leaving were those eyes. Those eyes that used to be so full of passion and exitement were then filled with nothing but fear and pain.

But of what? I wanted to ask him but I couldn't seem to move my mouth as I could feel myself slowly falling apart in my mentor's arms. 

So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I said 'sorry.' I had so much more I wanted to say. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for being a failure. I'm sorry you had to waste your time building and repairing my suits only for me to wreck them again. I'm sorry for not being good enough. For not being the better hero like you always wanted me to be. I'm sorry for letting down not only you, but Mrs. Potts, Happy, the whole of the Avengers and especially Morgan. 

I have yet to actually officially meet Morgan. I met her once when we came back. I saw her run into your arms. She looks just like you....only smaller. I wish I could have watched her grow into the little princess I met her as. But I wasn't technically alive. I still don't understand how you managed to do it, Mr. Stark, and for what reason.

You had a life here. You had a home, a family with your wife and kid. Your real kid. Why risk that? I want to be mad at you for being so reckless, but I have never known any part of you that wasn't always putting everything on the line for a thought. You thought you could save everyone and you turned that thought into reality.

It is because of you that I am here today. I can see Ned, MJ, and Aunt May again. Although I can't get used to the idea of her and Happy being a couple. How did that even happen? I feel like everything has changed and yet, here I am. Just Peter Parker. The same as I was 5 years ago. I should be a legal adult by now who can vote and drink. But I guess since Thanos decided to play god and call it natural selection, everyone's time line is screwed up. Younger siblings are suddenly the older siblings. Friends are suddenly in college without you even though you two planned on dorming together. 

But most importantly, because of Thanos, we lost time. In those 5 years we spent in the soul stone, we lost the time to spend with those we cherish most. Wrinkles are added upon wrinkles. The clock is still ticking but it will eventually stop and you will have missed the time you could have spent with them.


End file.
